Adria
Adria is a sadistic elite vampire and seemingly one of the higher ranked members of the elite council. (Which makes one wonder what they have her do for them.) Lovely but vicious, malevolent and manipulative Adria is a dangerous femme fatal and probable serial killer. She is best known for her long and twisted relationship with Zerlocke, and by releationship we basically mean extended captivity and torture with emotional manipulation thrown in on the side. It is implied she is a man-eater (literally) however she has proved herself to be a capable agent of the elites. Adria in CTV Adria originally showed up in the comic contacting Charby shortly after his discovery by Zerlocke and thus became known to the Elites in general. She attempted to inform Charby about the elites but her was mostly interested in hitting on her. It soon becomes apparent she had in the past been involved in an extremely abusive relationship with Zerlocke (with her being the abusing party) preying on his Sire attachment. In fact, Adria sired all the Petruccis though it is unclear if she intended for them to become elites or not. Apparently at some point in the past she attempted to kill Zerlocke by cutting out his heart and dumped his body which ended her and Zerlocke's relationship. (It sounds poetic but trust me it wasn't.) Despite this, in the present Adria has revealed she has developed actual, all be it twisted, affection of sorts for Zerlocke since he left her. When she told Zerlocke about her feelings he wisely did not return them and after she clumsily attempted to emotionally manipulate him Zerlocke became enraged and strangled her but in his rage failed to make the obvious "choke a *****" joke before storming off. All these events culminated when Zerlocke disovered Dinora's Axe, a magic ax similar to Charby's Staff, and unleashed his (even crazier) dark side. Adria, whom had been trying to find him to talk again after Zerlocke had stormed off, quickly found herself being attacked by the psychotic Zerlocke whom she was very much helpless against. Zerlocke chopped off her legs but was distracted by the arrival of a distressed Mye before he could do further damage, with considerable difficulty Adria managed to regenerate her legs and attack Mye. Adria ended up fighting the half naked (long story) Mye, much to the delight of Zerlocke's dark side, with Adria attempting to degrade and kill her to....get some kind of reaction from Zerlocke that only made sense to the two psychotics. While Mye gave considerable resistance to Adria she was ultimately outclassed and Adria mortally wounded Mye before beating her into unconciousness. Adria then offered herself to Zerlocke once again and tempted him to kill her, but he opted to tear out her heart instead and discard her body so he could use her heart as part of a spell to heal Mye. (Which actually was kind of poetic justice.) Adria eventually regenerated again from Zerlocke's attack and found Q watching over her. Q attempted to woo her but she took the opportunity instead to capture him for the Elites. Adria confronted Zerlocke once again at the Elite headquarters and goaded him into attacking her again in front of Vita and Nikodemus which, despite the pairs mutual dislike of Adria, forced them to restrain Zerlocke and confiscate his ax as Adria had intended which she gloated over openly. Ardia was present at King Samrick's Party and the elite council meeting with Charby but stayed mostly in the background and did not get involved with the events of the party and merely silently observed everything. Category:Elites Category:Vampires Category:Antagonists Category:Elite Council